


Évasion sur Jotunheim

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darki, F/M, Jotunheim, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Darki] À cause d'un sort raté, Loki et Darcy se retrouvent sur Jotunheim, où ils sont rapidement faits prisonniers. Parviendront-ils à s'échapper ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Évasion sur Jotunheim

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient x)

Après les événements désastreux de New York, Loki avait été escorté par Thor sur Asgard et livré à la justice du royaume des dieux. Ces derniers l'avaient condamné à un exil définitif sur Midgard. Loki aurait encore préféré la peine de mort, mais il se doutait qu'Odin avait fait pression sur le reste du Conseil pour éviter cette solution, car cela aurait brisé le cœur de Frigga.

Il fut hébergé, tout comme Thor, chez Jane Foster, à Londres. Loin de New York, loin du reste de l'équipe Avengers (et surtout du Hulk), et loin du SHIELD.

Un jour d'orage, une dispute violente éclata entre les deux frères. Loki perdit le contrôle de sa magie, et se retrouva tout d'un coup téléporté sur Jotunheim... sa planète de naissance.

Mais il n'était pas venu seul. Darcy, l'amie de Jane, présente tout comme elle lors de la dispute, se tenait à côté de lui, repliée sur elle-même et grelottant de froid.

\- On est où, là ? lui demanda-t-elle en claquant violemment des dents. Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Nous sommes sur Jotunheim, le monde des Géants des Glaces, répondit calmement Loki en attirant la jeune femme contre lui pour tenter de la réchauffer. Quant à ce que vous faites ici... ma magie a échappé à mon contrôle, et a certainement dû vous toucher lorsqu'elle m'a téléporté. Désolé.

\- Et vous pouvez nous ramener à Londres ? Il fait un peu froid ici, ironisa-t-elle.

Avant que Loki ne puisse répondre, ils furent tous les deux encerclés par une mini-armée de Jotuns. Ils avaient l'air menaçants, leurs mains transformées en pics de glace étaient pointées vers les deux égarés.

Ces derniers ne faisaient pas le poids face aux géants, et se laissèrent donc emmener par eux jusqu'à une forteresse de glace qui devait être celle du seigneur local. Sans ménagement, ils furent jetés dans un minuscule cachot.

La cellule était tellement petite que Loki et Darcy n'avaient même pas assez de place pour eux deux. La jeune femme était blottie contre l'Asgardien, carrément assise entre ses jambes repliées. Loki la laissait faire, car son propre corps était la seule source de chaleur disponible, et permettrait à sa compagne d'infortune de rester en vie. Il passa même ses bras autour d'elle pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte douce, tendre et surtout confortablement chaude.

Ils restèrent ainsi collés l'un à l'autre. Il leur était impossible de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur capture, car il faisait toujours sombre à Jotunheim, mais ils se doutèrent au bout d'un moment que cela commençait à faire longtemps, car ils commencèrent à avoir faim et soif.

Enfin, un de leurs geôliers vint leur apporter de quoi se sustenter. Mais Loki voyait bien que Darcy n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps dans ce froid. Il lui faisait la conversation pour la maintenir éveillée, mais elle ne lui répondait pas souvent afin d'économiser de la force, alors que celle-ci chutait vertigineusement depuis son arrivée sur le monde glacé.

Le temps passait, lentement, mais la jeune femme allait rapidement mourir. Loki commença alors à réfléchir à un plan d'évasion. Cela lui prit plusieurs heures pour le peaufiner, mais il supposa qu'il pourrait fonctionner.

C'est ainsi que lorsque leur repas leur fut apporté, il avait créé une illusion de Darcy et lui toujours blottis dans les bras de l'autre, afin de détourner l'attention du garde et de l'assommer.

Le plus difficile fut de sortir de la forteresse. Les prisons étaient situées au sous-sol, et grouillaient de gardes que Loki devait assommer magiquement. En plus de tout cela, Darcy était frigorifiée et à bout de forces, ce qui rendait sa progression lente et méticuleuse.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'extérieur, mais la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. D'autres gardes, des étages supérieurs cette fois, se lancèrent à leur poursuite, tandis que Loki tentait d'attendre une zone suffisamment dégagée pour demander à Heimdall d'ouvrir le Bifröst. Il savait que le gardien le ferait, au moins pour sortir Darcy de ce guêpier glacial.

Ses convictions se virent être réalistes. Le pont arc-en-ciel s'ouvrit, les transportant tous les deux loin de cet enfer, et leur permettant d'échapper à leurs poursuivants toujours plus nombreux. Lorsque les pieds de Loki touchèrent enfin le sol d'Asgard, cependant, Darcy gisait à terre, inconsciente. Il prit peur et se précipita vers elle, s'agenouillant à son côté.

\- Elle est vivante, mais tout juste, lui annonça Heimdall.

Les gardes arrivèrent alors en trombe, et le gardien aux yeux dorés leur ordonna d'emmener la jeune femme à l'infirmerie. Il fit prévenir Odin que Loki était exceptionnellement sur Asgard, et permit à ce dernier d'accompagner Darcy en attendant la décision du Roi.

 

(…)

 

Darcy fut bien traitée par les soignantes. Elles la réchauffèrent, la firent se nourrir et se reposer. Au bout de deux jours, elle avoua se sentir beaucoup mieux

Loki eut la permission exceptionnelle de rester au royaume des dieux le temps que la jeune Midgardienne se remette totalement de son séjour chez les Jotuns. Il devait ensuite la raccompagner sur son monde d'origine, et son exil à lui _reprendrait son cours normal_.

Thor et Jane furent prévenus, et vinrent tenir compagnie aux deux survivants pendant quelques jours.

Finalement, un peu plus d'une semaine après l'évasion, ils purent tous rentrer sur Midgard.

C'est en arrivant à l'appartement londonien que Darcy sauta au cou de Loki et le remercia encore et encore de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

L'Asgardien eut l'air mal à l'aise, et Thor éclata de rire devant l'embarras de son frère, avant d'entourer ses épaules de son bras et de le serrer contre lui avec fierté. Darcy avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et regardait ses pieds avec une gêne non dissimulée.

 

(…)

 

La vie reprit rapidement son cours normal. L'emprisonnement sur Jotunheim ne fut plus mentionné, de même que l' _incident_ qui s'était produit à leur retour à Londres. Le seul changement notable fut le rapprochement nouveau entre Loki et Darcy, qui passaient des heures entières, même pendant la nuit, à discuter ensemble. Et bientôt, Thor les découvrit un matin partageant le même lit. Ils s'étaient endormis lors de l'un de leurs nombreux bavardages nocturnes. Le Dieu de la Foudre avait alors souri, et avait doucement refermé la porte...

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu cette idée en regardant mon fil d'actualité Facebook. Une fanpage de Loki avait posté une photo où était écrit une phrase parlant de ce que nous, fangirls, aurions pu faire si on s'était retrouvée enfermée dans une petite cellule avec Loki sur Jotunheim. xD  
> Je ne suis pas très fière du résultat de cette fanfic, je trouve ça trop résumé, mais j'ai pas réussi à étoffer ça. :/
> 
> Votre avis ? ;D


End file.
